This invention concerns inhaler and more particularly, cases or covers for inhalers. Asthma suffers often carry inhalers to be handy for use in case of an asthma attack. These consist of a replaceable pressurized canister of a medicament which is inserted in a casing having a tubular portion open at the bottom to receive the canister which is positioned with the aerosol plunger against the top of the casing. An angled spout extends laterally from the upper side of the tubular portion. When the protruding bottom of the canister is pushed up, the plunger is depressed and a spray is emitted confined and directed by the spout. The spout itself has a cap which is readily placed over the open end of the spout.
The inhalers must be kept handy when being carried for quick use, particularly by children in the event of an asthma attack.
Children are also often interested in making the inhaler more appealing in appearance since it is conspicuously carried as by a neck strap.
Various covers have heretofore been provided for these inhaler casings which provide an attachment or support.
The angled spout of the inhaler makes installing a cover over the inhaler case difficult. The spout cap also should desirably be secured lest it be lost after removing the same in preparation for use.
While tethered caps have been proposed, the securement of the cap to the strap and cover has not been convenient.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an attractive cover for an inhaler case which is easily installed and removed and also provides a convenient securement of the inhaler spout cap.